


Dear Mister Ignis.

by PumpkinSoldier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Letters, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: Dear Mister Ignis,I don't know if you'll have time to read this before you leave for Altisia Altissia, but I wanted to say thank you for taking care of me~☆~A thank you letter from Talcott to Ignis.Written for A Father's Love Zine.
Relationships: Talcott Hester & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Dear Mister Ignis.

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to getting to write for the zine, I was also given the opportunity to write a card/thank you letter from Talcott to Ignis. It was so much fun getting to write like this!

Dear Mister Ignis, 

I don't know if you'll have time to read this before you leave for ~~Altisia~~ Altissia, but I wanted to say thank you for taking care of me ~~when Mister Gladio went away .~~

You made me soup 'cause I got sick and it was soooo good! It was spicy too. Miss Monica doesn't make it spicy, Miss Iris says it's because Mister Gladio ~~is a weene~~ ~~is a wenie~~ doesn't like it. (Mister Prompto seemed to like it though :)

And you sang to me. I think you thought I was asleep but I heard you. It was an old ~~lulabhy~~ lullaby like Grandpa used to sing to me when I had a nightmare. ~~It was like he was there~~. It was nice. No one has done that for me since we left Lestallum. ~~Not since Grandpa di~~

Did you used to get it sung to you when you were a kid? 

There was something else. 

I don't think I was suppose to hear. You were crying. 

You were sitting on the stairs. I didnt want to bother you so i went back to the room. But, I felt bad that you were hiding, if you don't wanna cry in front of the others, you could come find me? Like you did for me, when Mister Gladio left and I got your jacket all gross :S (SORRY D:) I wanna help you Mister Ignis Like you helped me

So I left Grandpas notebook for you. I put it in your bag last night. I think it'll be more useful to you than me. You might need it! There's a bunch of stuff on Altissia! Like the ghosts in the city! A ghost tour would be cool! I bet it's super spoooooooky ~○o○~ <\- that's a ghost >:D

And there's a whole section about ~~Niflehime Niffelheim~~ Niflheim - something about a MajiTek facility? Grandpa's never been I think Mister Cor told him about it. It seems important and scary too :( but you're SUPER brave!!!! You'll show Niflheim whos the boss! >:) 

Thats where youre going isn't it? To take back the crystal? 

~~Do you think when you come back you could teach me how to fight?~~

I hope you come back soon =P

Stay safe Mister Ignis! 

May the Astrals be with you 

Lots of love,

Talcott :) 

P.S if you see a Cactaur could you get one for me? 

P.P.S not a real one but a little ~~satue~~ statue 

P.P.P.S :) 


End file.
